The Skys Of Time
by TenkaiKnightFan
Summary: Gurens whole live changes after a tragic incident in which his father passes on. He joins a crew called the Eagle squad to play the hero in protecting Phoebe. Never telling the other heroes goodbye the adventure to cross the Great Divide starts. a war rages on between the eagle and Magma squads. Who will win the war?
1. Oc's Page

**Types Of Squads**

Eagle Squad- a team whos only goal at first is to stop Jared who is the captain of the Magma squad from ruling this world. But that soon changes once Guren joins them.

Federate Army - a Independent team having their own goals on fighting. they hold grudges against the eagle squad captain Daniel. From a incident that happened at Sashite.

Magma Squad- Filled with pure evil trying to erase the the (Merlian) which is a species close to humans. they are a squad led by Jared who seeks revenge on the life that he had to endure. They have the goal on making the world fall into their hands.

**Oc's**

Daniel Vokan- Leader of the Eagle squad which use to be one organisation with the Magma squad. He is ignorant, stubborn, and heartless at times but he always keeps an eye out for Phoebe ( which will be explained). He has silver hair, dark brown eyes, long red sleeved t- shirt, dark blue jeans, grey shoes.

Tara Hanato- a intelligent female who cares about Daniel. she teases Guren about his feelings on Phoebe. she has a temper and loves to but in many bussiness. She has short black hair, lime green eyes, yellow tank top, short white skirt, and blue sandals. (Becomes a mother figure latter in the story).

Twilight- a bit of a airhead but she is willing to protect her friends. She loves to give advice and start converstions. She has tanned skin, a long pink dress with black flip flops. Is in love with Joshua.

Zia Wageru- dark purple long hair, Lavender colored eyes, a short white t shirt, knee length blue skirt, and pink sneakers. She fights for what she believes in. Is considered a tomboy and hates it when people underestimate her. She grows feelings for Guren.

Matthew Kotosuki- a boy who is humorous and laughable. He has dirty blonde gelled hair, sky blue eyes, a baggy blue t shirt, black shorts and black sneakers. He and Zia were childhood friends. at times he gets protective of her.

Maurice- the oldest of the adoptive children. He is a deppressed child who has lost both of his parents since he was born. he has pure black hair, with dark blue eyes, a long white sleeved t- shirt with long blue jeans and white sneakers.

Melanie- the middle child who has a strong bond with Maurice . she conforts him whenever he is under stress. she, Maurice, and Ryan clinge to Phoebe. She has short length blonde hair, sky blue eyes, along with purple sunflower dress tagged with cream sandals.

Ryan- the youngest child who is weak in spirit that crys alot. He is curious ad nosey since he never knew who his parents were he always thought of Phoebe as his mom. He has red hair, brown eyes, short blue t shirt, brown shorts, and red sneakers.

Domonic Tharow- Joined the magma squad 2 years ago. he is short tempered and impatient. He is very skilled with guns and hesitates to kill someone. Jared made him lieutenat of the squad. He has light brown hair that is shifted to the side, a short orange t shirt with green camo jeans, tagged with black military boots, Has green eyes. Grows feelings for Alyssa.

Sakuya- a sweet kind hearted person who knew how the feeling of sorrow was. She and Romeo were choosen by a saint of Sashite to cross the great divide. Her death caused Romeo to suffer. Has light purple eyes, long black hair put into 2 buns, long blue dress, white sandals.

Jared Vokan- elder brother of Daniel. Has murdered his own parents for loving Daniel more then him. Is a clever man who wants the world to believe that the merlian are a terrible species. he has grey hair, a long green military shirt, with long black jeans, sliver shoes, dark brown eyes.

Chase Miller- dark brown hair, raven colored eyes, short red t shirt that reads in bold black " Death is my confort.". Dark black short pants, green sneakers. At first he was on the Magma squad. had many dreams but thoose dreams faded once his mother died. he was consumed by darkness blaming the Merlian for the incident.

Connor Nash- Guren's youngest cousin who moves into the Nashes home in the beginning of the story along with his older sister Zoey. He is kind, caring, and funny. But also reckless. Has Gurens old hairstyle except the color is sky blue and black. Long sleeved t shirt , short blue jeans, black sneakers, hazel eyes.

Zoey Nash- Older sister of Connor who trys to keep connor out of trouble. Long brown hair, hazel color eyes, fushia summer dress knee length, cream colored sandals. Is concerned about others can be rather girly at times.

Doctor Miranda Stanford- She use to be evil working with the magma squad. Now a indepedent person. Good at healing people who are injured. wise, caring, and useful. Has short orange hair, long white robe, and white flip flops.

Alyssa- Long pink straight hair, a red dress tagged with black sandals. She is a Merlian who joins the Magma squad. She loathes Domonic and sees him as a useless material. ( same colored eyes as Phoebe). Her feelings for Domonic start to change further in the story.

Joshua- short honey blonde hair, ocean blue eyes a long blue t shirt tagged with baggy brown pants with red sneakers. He is known as a crush interest of Twilight. a curious and layed back kind of person.

Romeo- now a priest of Sashite since the former one passed away due to the incident of crossing the great divide with Sakuya. He and Sakuya had once crossed the Great Divide but Sakuya had passed away. Her death causes him to grief. he has short black hair, tanned skin tone, onyx colored eyes, a long white priest uniform in which it is white with shades of brown tagged with blue flip flops. Can be wise when he wants.

Hirito Jameson- use to be a scientist who experimented on the Merlian. He is quite intelligent when he wants to and was the former husband of Miranda. He has red hair, glasses. has a green shirt tagged with black jeans and auburn sneakers. He knows alot about the Great Divide and the Promise Land in which secrets and lost dreams have been stored. Is with the Federate squad. and wears a white doctors cape.

Hikaru Takaheshi- short brown shaggy hair, purple eyes and glasses, a dark black short sleeved shirt tagged with dark purple jeans and white sneakers. He is on the Federate squad. He is depressed almost all the time. The newest member to the Federate squad.

Dr. Marie Sukito- long blonde hair pulled back in a high pony tail with a pink scruffy, She has emerald green eyes with red glasses, along with a white shirt with a red tie, dark blue long skirt with black sandals. Co leader of the Federate squad.

Catherine Nyugen- Long black hair with bangs across her head, Blood red eyes long white doctors robe (at first). She is a cold hearted killer who fights for her own rights. Is on the Federate squad.

Yui- Long dirty blonde hair with a red ribbon, ocean blue eyes along with a violet dress with brown sandals. She is Mr. White's niece and take the title of respect greatly. She is on the Federate Squad.

Kimiko Kimura- She is on the magma squad. She has long brown silky hair with hazel coated eyes, red colored glasses (reading glasses) , a short yellow shirt tagged with black leggings. She is trying to reunite with her lost brother Arashi.

Arashi Kimura- he has snow white shaggy hair with blue eyes, long sleeved blue shirt with short black shorts tagged with red sneakers. He has a strong dislike to the world he is living in and wants to have the world in his control and hands.

Danny Feterno- (First black guy!) shaggy white hair, with a black jacket underneath that is a green shirt, tagged with white beige suspenders and camo green jeans and orange sneakers with brown eyes. He is on the Federate squad.

**New looks**

Guren- ( new look) Ungelled hair, color light brown shaggy, bangs on his forehead. short black t shirt, red jacket, short blue jeans, white sneakers.

Phoebe- (new look, old one was a disguise) shoulder length hair, color turquiose, bangs covering her head. Her skin color is pale. she wears a blue and white cut off long sleeved shirt, black leggings, and blue sneakers. wears a gold chain around her neck ( Given by Daniel).

**Types of planes/ robots**

**Nirvana- a robot that was given to Phoebe by the members of the Eagle Squad when they met her. It is a tall structured robot with white and auburn colored around it. ( Not a ordinary robot). Phoebe is very attached with it and can tell what emotions Nirvana is feeling. Its code is 909. ( Guren and Phoebe share together)**

**Omega- a robot that belongs with the Magma squad in which was given to Alyssa by Jared. Unlike Nirvana this robot is filled with hatred and sorrow just like Alyssa. Its code is 101. It is said to put an end to the entire world. Its colors pure black showing the feelings that Alyssa shows.**

**Alpha- has been created by Chase who seeks revenge over his deceased mother. Its code is unknown and is not common. Its color is a lime green ( since that color is Chases favorite color). Alpha isnt big on emotions but more as a gateway into giving Chase ideas.**

**Rider- this robot is Domonics ( which is given to him later in the story) the color is a sky blue and is as tall as the rest of the robots. Its code is 679 and was the second robot to being created by the Magma squad. (which Omega was the first).**

**313- This isnt one of the main robots but belongs to the leader of the Eagle Squad Daniel. ( the color chosen by Tara ^^) Is a silver colored. This robot is good with distractions and speed.**

**607- This one belonging to Tara (which something happens to her which you have to read to find out). The color is a blazing hot pink. This Robot was one of the first robots that the Eagle squad had created. This robot is good with intelligences. **

**813- a rather rusty old one given to Joshua by Tara. He rarely uses it but when something bad goes wrong he can be reckless into useing it. Its pure brown colored.**

**Shadow - One of the main robots that belongs to Zia. The color is a dark purple. Since Zia is usually filled with Jelously Shadow is the one she clinges to as support of her emotions. ( Matthew and Zia share together). Its good at Strength. and was known as one of the best robots the Eagle Squad had before Nirvana came into the picture.**


	2. Changes

Normal Pov: a year passed and many changed began to occur. Especially between Guren and Ceylan their friendship started to become stormy. Guren now sleeps under a bridge and manages his life. Ceylan and Melodie have been dating for 2 months. Toxsa begins to grow curious, and Chooki begins to be concerned. Guren has many physical changes his hair is now ungelled and shaggy dyed a light brown. he now has bangs that cover his head. He has a short black t shirt tagged with short blue jeans and white sneakers along with a red jacket. Everyones lives have begin to become a solo pathway for the 4 of them.

Guren's Pov: Never had i imagined my life to fall downhill. I dont know why i wasnt allowed to go home but since my father had mentioned that. I started to find that answer on my own. I met a young men who looked about the age of 25 living under the bridge with me. He wore rags and had many scars cross his cheeks. To me he was usually in a pleasent mood. He was a young white man with blonde hair. He had told me that he couldnt afford shoes. Never had i asked of his name i felt my gut telling me that it would be plain rude of asking him. He and I were sitting down on the concrete under the bridge looking at the rivers waves moving. The young men held a piece of warm bread in his right hand.

"You know being homeless isnt neccesarly a bad thing, in fact people have more of a generous attitude towards you." I looked at him and smiled " You do have a point." the waves started to make a sizzling noise. The man looked at me with a look of innocene "If this dosent bother you, do you mind going to the Daltons diner and bringing back more bread." I stood up and looked at him " Sure i dont mind im pretty sure the prices are cheap today." He smiled widely and chuckled " Thank you very much i swear by the gods that the afterlife will treat you well."

My cheeks turned pink I continued to smile "You really didnt have to say that i just want to help people in need." His eyes widened "Oh and dont forget your backpack." He handed it quickly to me as if he wanted me out of his sight. I raised a eyebrow " But im going to be right back with the bread." He let a fake smile escape his lips "Just in case you wont i mean you never know what could happen. Plus i plan to explore the city today and bringing back more items we could use to survive."

I couldn't tell if he was hiding something or it something was bubbling up his mind. I ended the conversation with a smile and started walking to the diner. Luckily i wouldnt run into my parents.

Toxsa's Pov: The diner was super busy today. since Wakamei came up with an idea letting every fridays meals be lowered to paying a cheap amount. Many people were standing around the counter admiring my sister and those people were high school guys in the 12th grade along with my sister who brags on being a senior. If those guys think my sister is all that they should see her with a beauty mask on. she looks like a dead person.

"Your so pretty!" One senior boy hollared to my sister. "

"I call dibs on her." Another guy shouted pushing the other senior to the wall.

"What was that for!" the first guy shouted back making a fist. Both of the guys kept throwing insults back at each other. Its a guy thing in which my sister didn't understand. She raced to the two seniors and shouted "Enough already! If you got nothing nice to say then dont say it at all and if you got a problem with that then leave." the two guys were quite suprised on how loud she shouted and decided to compliment her once again. Which made Wakamei blush.

I stood behind the counter not wanting any attention. Wakamei forced me to wear the " I love Dirty Dipers." apron from the supply closet as a punishment. Ceylan and Melodie walked in the diner holding hands and making kissy faces at each other which made me sick.

"Hey Toxsa," Melodie said in a happy tone "whats up."

"Nothing much." I glanced at Ceylan who was stareing at the broken lime parfait machine. Melodie poked his shoulder with her free hand in which got Ceylan's attention. " The lime parfait machine." Ceylan whimpered "what happened to it." I hate when Ceylan overeacts and treats it as if his world would come to an end.

"Its okay Ceylan." Melodie conforted "If you want we could make out."

Ceylan smiled and whispered something to her. Both of them were sitting down near the corner holding hands and kissing. I felt like i was about to puke. I dont think i can stand my own rival having a girlfriend. Not that i care for him or anything but we dont argue as much anymore once Melodie cam into the picture. Chooki lately has been having alot of sports activitys in the way. As for Guren he's in his own world i havent heard from him since last year. Im a guy who really cant except change.

Wakemai's Pov: I love having a bunch of guys giving me attention but not making complete fools of theirselves just to impress me. I kindof felt bad for torturing Toxsa. He hasnt been having a well started morning since my parents plan to leave out of town tonight. I was in charge of Toxsa. Im glad to see Toxsa giving a helping hand at the diner but he looks rather glum. I never really see his friends come around to stop and say hi. Change was a word Toxsa would turn and run away from. Just looking at him right now pained me. A sudden hand was on my shoulder i quickly turned around and saw Toxsa looking down to his feet.

"Is it okay if you can take over for awhile." He asked untieing his apron.

I nodded and grabbed his wrist " Are you going to be okay?"

He nodded giving me a soft but unsure smile to me "Thanks Wakamei."

As soon as Toxsa disapeared from my eyes. I admediatly went back to the counter to write down peoples orders. I'd never saw Toxsa in such a terrible mood before. It took a effect on me.

Beni's Pov: There were many roses near the Benham coffee shop. I saw many married couples holding hands. Since the coffee shop was a outdoor base setting. Many waiters were needed of assitance. I was waiting for Gen to arrive. We barely talked since Villus was defeat on quarton in which saved the planet. I pulled my long pink hair into a ponytail. I wore a magenta silky knee length dress in which belonged to my mother, and had creamed colored sandals that were a perfect fit for me. I wonder how the knights are doing since the final fight. I havent kept in touch with them. Does Gen hate me? Would he find me to be pathetic? my thoughts have started to cloud up with many quiestions until a soft hand rested on my shoulder. I looked to see Gen wearing a black tuxcedo with leather black shoes.

He smirked "So you decided to dress nice in order to impress me." I gave him a you are a idiot expression and crossed my arms. "I could say the same back at you." He chuckled after hearing me and looked at one couple who was placing wedding rings on each others fingers. The though of him standing next to me made me ave a tingling feeling. Both of us were a song without words. We both werent the types of people to engage into a topic especially me. I am the clouds in which buries his shadows underneath. I always had the feeling of sorrow and lonelieness fill my soul. But whenever im around Gen thoose emotions fade and turn to dust. As if the world had forgiven me letting me have a second chance to live.

Gen cleared his throat and looked at me "Do you wanna walk around." I nodded and looked back at him. The feeling of akwardness had filled us for a couple of seconds. Until i started to walk away from him in which he followed me. We were walking in a path we both trusted. When i take a look at the many changes that have occured. I see smiles on many people, children laughing and playing with each other. I looked down to my feet the feeling of guilt has entered my thoughts. After everything i had done why would he still talk to me?

Gen's Pov: Beni looked rather down. I do have a guess to why shes feeling that way. I once was like her having trouble letting go of the past and having doubts. But now i decided to find a path that works for me and to find the answers to my past on my own.

"Gen." She said softly "Do you find me to be pathetic, do you hate me for the many incidents i have caused." I looked at her to see tears falling down her cheeks. Did my feelings really matter to her?

I shook my head no "The real quiestion is do you hate yourself." Her eyes widened. Silence had filled both of us for a couple of seconds until she wrapped her arms around me and sobbed softly. Usually i wouldn't let anyone clinge on to me but this time i decided to make a exception. My heart started to race.. what was this feeling i have? Could i really have fallen for Beni?

Chooki's Pov: Ever since our last fight on quarton we all went back to the many things we have done before. From what I've heard Ceylan is trying to make better jokes. Toxsa now contributes at the diner. Gen is still trying to find out on where his path will take him. I haven't heard from Beni and Guren. As for me playing basketball and soccer with some close friends of mine. Like the usual i would never lose. But this time i started to lose my edge a little. I remember when i was 8 and Toxsa was 7 we met at the soccer field, the field in which has changed. Playing on this field with my school friends wasn't the same as when i was with Toxsa. Hard to believe that he enjoyed sports. But all of that has changed when a relative of his passed on. I knew Toxsa couldn't except change since that incident happened.

I was laying down against the grass looking at the clouds form shapes. I was breaking in sweat my clothes were soaked in moist.

"Bye Chooki." One of my friends shouted.

"See you Tomorrow." The other called out.

I sat up and waved looking at them until they were out of my sight. Then i layed back and stared at the clouds. Ceylan didnt really seem to care about anything anymore. Guren became more distant from what i've heard. His cousins have moved in with his parents from what Ceylan has told me. The last time i had encountered with Ceylan was a month ago when i was getting a new haircut from the barber shop. My hair was up to my shoulders now. My thoughts are mixed with my emotions. I felt as if Guren and Ceylan are hiding some secrets from me and Toxsa.


	3. Mother and Sons tragic encounter

Connor's Pov: I just turned 9 yesterday but no one seemed to care. My sister ruffled my hair with shades of sky blue. Many of my friends compare my hair with Gurens since it is formatted the same. My parents took a year cruise ship to alaska but i'm not sure why. Moving in with my aunt and uncle was pretty suprising to me. Zoey started to comb her long brown hair with her pink brush.

"Hey Connor." She asked "Do you want to go to the Daltons diner with me and auntie?"

I nodded and ran to Guren's room which was now my room. Max's ears were lowered and his eyes were watery. He purred lying on the bed. I couldn't help but lower my head in disapointment. What has happened to him? everyone was in silence. I changed my clothes wearing a green long sleeved t-shirt, short blue jeans and black sneakers. After i got changed i rushed downstairs to my sister who wore her fushia summer dress given by my mother in which it was knee lengthed with cream colored sandals. My uncle was at work running a very succesful bussiness at Benham Tower. So i rarely get to see him.

"You ready to go?" Zoey asked looking at me. I nodded my aunt smiled at the both of us and lead us out of the house.

Angela's Pov: I was glad to have Zoey and Connor keep me company but my heart was in pain. I wanted to know where my son was and if he is i feel as if you are afraid to tell me the reason why we cant keep our son. Theres many quiestions i wanted to know. Why would Sabrina and Charles just leave their children with me and Chris. I was thankful to be in perfect health again. Both of the children had their mothers creamy hazel colored eyes.

"Hey Auntie." Connor said stopping my trail of thoughts " It's getting pretty dark."

Zoey looked at Connor with a look of unpleasure "Be quiet Connor its not like they close anytime soon." Connor crossed his arms and closed his mouth. Zoey started to call one of her friends on her cell phone in which irritated Connor.

"Please be on your best behavior." I begged "I know you two are more behaved then this." Both Connor and Zoey's cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Y..Yes Auntie." They both said walking at my pace. I loved being outside feeling the fresh air. The last time that i had ever felt this feeling was when Guren was 8 years old. Me and Chris took him to the beach for the very first time. I wonder what happened to those times i understand that Chris is extremely busy. But would he put work before his family?

Guren's Pov: I decided to change my destination and head to Benham Tower. But that would risk passing by the diner. I personally wanted to talk face to face with my father and force the answers to come out of his lips. I wanted to know where i stand in his eyes or even if i mattered to him. I heard my mothers voice reach out to me. I saw Connor and Zoey walk beside her. I wonder if she recognized me or not.

"Excuse me." She stood in front of me "Have you seen a boy in this picture?" She showed me a picture of me playing in the sand at MistWater beach a couple years ago. I honestly didnt know what to say either to admit that i am her son or to lie and say i never seen this boy in my life. "And if you have seen him do you know where he is." Zoey added.

I took a short breath "The young boy passed away yesterday from a illness his last words were..." My voice trailed off even if i was to die i would be unsure of what my final words would be. Connor looked down to the ground and started crying. My mothers eyes widened "What was his last words."She said in shock. I felt pressure being built on to me. Zoey pulled Connor into a hug to calm him down.

"All you need to know is that he died!" I yelled startling her. She buried her face into her hand and fell to her knees which had shocked Zoey and Connor. I wanted to cry in to her arms and tell her i was a idiot but the tears wouldnt come to me. In fact i felt completly emotionless with her. "Please dont cry Auntie." Zoey persuaded "You promised us that you would be strong." Connor nodded and tried to smile. My mother continued to sob rather loudly. Zoey and Connor ran straight into her arms which caused her to cry softer. She wrapped her arms around them.

"Thank you Zoey." She said in a thankful tone "You reminded me of my duties as a mother, now a mother of you and Connor. What would i have done if you two werent here." The feelings of sorrow had filled them. "Are you going to be okay?" Connor asked softly. She nodded and stood up wipeing her tears with her left hand "Lets not stay here anymore."

"Me and Connor will let you have some time alone." Zoey offered "We will met you at the diner okay mommy." Connor added. My mother was suprised. I wanted to punch Connor but at the same time i couldn't. He was my mothers happiness along with my father. While i was a disapointment to her. Once Connor and Zoey left my mother turned to me and we locked eye contact. "If anyone has made a grave for my son i want you to place this glass heart locket on his grave." She handed it to me. "Why would you give this to me?" I looked at the heart locket with displeasure. She smiled softly "Why you ask? I wouldn't have the guts to face the fact of my sons death and the emotions that i am feelings. As a mother i am suppose to protect my child but just now hearing of his death has made me realize that i was no good for him. A parent dies before their child in which i failed at."

what a failure i was... having my mother consume false information. Was i of importance to her? We both parted ways. I started riding on my liftboard to Benham Tower. if i did tell her who i was she would never look at me. In fact i felt like a monster with no feelings. I will find my father.


	4. We Meet Again

Ceylan's Pov: Me and Melodie havent kept track on how long we were at the diner. A young lady with short length red hair walked in the diner with 2 children. Wakamei had finished cleaning the counter table with a small towel. The young lady looked depressed if you ask me.

"Im sorry Ms. but were just about to close up for the day." Wakamei said using a hankerchief to wipe the sweat on her forehead. The little boy who came along with her made some puppy dog pouts in trying to persuade her, While the older child was taking a bunch of selifes. It had been silent for a couple of minutes until the young women grieved.

"Are you going to be okay?" Wakamei asked. The young women looked at her and smiled softly "Yes.. its just." She was cut off by the elder child. "Don't mention about it." The little boy held on to the ladies hand. After awhile they left the diner.

Wakamei started giggling and looked at me "Okay you love birds time for you to go home." Melodie pouted and stood up "Let's go Ceylan." I stood up and looked at Wakamei "Out of curoisty do you know whats wrong with Toxsa?" She shrugged her shoulders "Im not sure but I'm about to go check on him."

Once we left the diner a familar voice spoke "So I'm guessing your love story did unfold, How's life treating you." By the sound of that voice i had a pretty good guess on who was here. A short tap on my shoulder made me turn to see Hunter who was smiling. Melodie crossed her arms "Not you again." Hunter stuck his tongue out at her "I have no interst in you what so ever i need to speak to Ceylan."

Melodie sighed and looked at me "How about we meet back at the diner in the morning and catch a movie." "Sounds good." I pulled her in for a kiss in which couldve lasted forever until Hunter made a gagging sound that disgusted Melodie sending her off on her way.

I crossed my arms and scowled at Hunter "How rude of you."

He rolled his eyes and took a breath "Anyways i need to tell you that recently some scientist took some scans on some core bricks from shop."

"What about that?" I asked "Whats so bad about it." He made a facepalm "There trying to make life-sized robots out of that piece of data for the Eagle and Magma... never mind." My eyes widen " What do you mean never mind keep going." He crossed his arms "You wouldn't understand." I looked at him "Anyways tell me something i need to know about Chase." He placed his index finger on his chin "Well his mother has been killed right in front of him." Poor guy who would make a boy witness such a painful event. I wonder if he is trying to destroy this planet like Gen did at a time.

"Anyways." Hunter said "To a more important topic have you told your friends about my story about the fight that my crew had to face." I shook my head no "I mean how could i the teams now distant i..i honestly don't know when would be a good time or even a time when were all together." Hunter looked at me with a face full of concern. The team was close at a time but where did all that go. Did it vanish in thin air? "You need to get together asap alright." He said.

We started walking to my house which was near Benham Tower. I was running out of words to say while Hunter looked distracted as if he was thinking about something. The stars looked glum while the moon was scared hidding behind the clouds. "Ceylan!" Hunter exclaimed pointing at a flying ship and not a pirate ship but a planes type of special ship. I looked at it with amazement.

"It looks like its heading for Benham Tower." Hunter said assuming.

"Should we follow it?" I asked. He nodded we started to follow the direction of the plane. Its about time i finally get to see things in a bigger picture. I wanted to know more then anyone. Hunter bit his lower lip i had a bad feeling that something bad was about to happen.

**I forgot to mention but while guren gets his own adventure in this story the others will to ^^ So they will still be main in this story. Please comment below I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	5. Dont Hide From Me

Toxsa's Pov: i was lying on my bed staring up at the ceiling the room was pitch black. I was glad i left my shift when i had the chance, I can't stop thinking about the team... Why did everything have to change? Was it because of me? I hate Melodie for bringing the worst out of Ceylan the way she thinks she can barge in and steal people away. I know Guren hated her and now i have to agrree.

I heard footsteps approaching my room. I felt a sense of neglect fill me... Always being thrown out of a conversation. Wakamei walked into the room with her arms folded on top of each other she made a worried expression and sat on my bed.

"What do you want?" I asked looking at her. She bit her lower lip and sighed "Toxsa whats wrong?" I took a breath and crossed my arms "Nothing now leave me along I'm trying to sleep." She unfolded her arms and started stroking my dark green hair with her left hand "Why... Why are you always hiding your feelings away from me?"

I grit my teeth in anger "Because i want to shesh why do you want to invade my personal life!" She lied down next to me with her cheeks red from anger "Toxsa stop acting immature I'm your big sister don't shut me out!" My eyes widened was that how she felt the way i was feeling with my friends. I felt so angry i wanted to be alone but she just had to come in. I made a face and shouted "I just want to be alone! Why can't you understand that." She lifted her left hand and made a fist "That's all you ever did! Hiding away from people covering your emotions with excuses! I will punch you if i have to!"

Right at this moment.. I couldn't think straight the only thought running through my mind was being alone. Sometimes i just wished Wakamei didn't even exist just because she's older dosent mean i have to respect her. Besides she never respects or treats me as a person. She clenched on to my shirt with her other hand "Think before you speck." I rolled my eyes and yelled "That's something you never do. Its about time you started to respect me. I deserve at least that from you. It makes me made that mom and dad decide to play favorites and treat me as if i was worthless! What gives you the right to come here without asking? Huh! I need time to think about something." Wakamei's eyes started to get watery she looked at me with a look of sorrow

"T..Toxsa look i understand how you feel but all your going to do is bubble your feelings inside. I want to help you overcome these problems. Why can't you let me." I lost all patience for her what could she possibly understand about me.. That i feel neglected?! That my life will never be the way it should. "What do you possibly understand about me? In fact you know nothing about me do me a favor and leave. Its true that mom and dad choose favorites they always give you everything while leaving me with nothing thinking i would be okay with it." I yelled trying to loosen her grip on me.

She bit her lower lip harder in which blood began to form.. Tears started streaming down her cheeks she took a deep breath and screamed "Why do you have to be a idiot! Do you ever take the time to think of how i would feel after hearing your words! I freaking love you Toxsa stop acting as if the world is against you!" She punched my face roughly causing me to fall off my bed with a thud. She got up from the bed and stood next to me pulling me up..her cheeks were a deep red tears continued to escape her. I looked down to the ground trying to avoid eye contact with her. I mumbled "Have you ever wished you wanted to know more about something." She held my hand and smiled softly "Of cours whenever i have that feeling i try to find the answers to it."

I wanted to be involved i want to find something that i can share with others about. I know that right at this moment Chooki would be feeling the same. Being shut out of every secret the other members hide. I loved my sister a lot acually but i need to break free.

Wakamei wiped her tears with the palm of her other hand her smile faded "How long will you hide your emotions?" She loosened her hand from mine and placed it by her side. I looked at her with a saddened expression "Until i can learn to except change... to let go of my godmothers death in which caused me misery." my cheeks turned a bright red i could feel moist traveling down my cheeks Wakamei took a step closer to me placing her hand on my cheek. My eyes were watery realizing that i was in pain. Wakamei leaned towards me kissing my cheek lightly. Ive never seen this side to Wakamei her feelings of affection making my heart cry to her. The smile of my dear godmother brought more tears. I was unable to speck my emotions were taking control of me.

Sooner then i thought Wakamei pulled me into a hug and whispered "I will always love you no matter what. Even if you hate me... Whenever you feel like your alone i will protect you from harm. I may act like a jerk not showing any signs of love to you... but you got to know that i will be right there for you whenever you set off on your own journey." I was stunned from her words all i could do was mouth the words i love you. I wrapped my arms around her burying my face on to her chest. Wakamei and I looked at the window to see some strange plane approach Benham Tower dropping bombs that created a huge flame that looked uncureable. Once a couple of bombs hit the tower a terrifying explosion occurred causing a intense shockwave to burn the signs of living life away from existence. Something i had never seen before. The window glass shattered causing the both of us to scream. Wakamei broke the hug and got on top of me protecting me. She looked at me and said

"Promise me you won't die." I continued to cry and nodded. In moments a piece of glass knocked me out.


	6. Survivors

Hunter's Pov: The explosion of the tower had caught my attention. Once we made it to the tower the pieces of the towers became pure ash. Ceylan was frozen he looked like he was unable to move. I walked to see some bodies crushed, others decaying in the fire. "Ceylan." I called out "We need to find the survivors and rescue them you got it." I looked at him to see fear taking over his mind he looked at me and hesitated "Uh.. y..yeah alright." I had a feeling that strange plane caused this incident to happen when i look around most houses look badly damaged. Im concerned with the many familes that live near the tower are they all okay. I cleared my throat to gain Ceylan's attention " Lets split up." he nodded and dashed away from me. I continued walking forward seeing many bodies covered in blood. I've never seen a tragic incident with my own eyes before. The screams of many voices were ringing to my ears. I think i understand how you must of felt when losing a loved one Chase? Even though no one i know was involved in this incident. I felt like all of these men had alot to share to the world... I also felt like all of them were like a family of my own. It was their time to pass on and leave their familes to recover. Chase i..i want to understand you better please let me through.

Ceylan's Pov: I saw that strange plane from earlier land next to the tower. I also saw 2 people getting off that plane. One was a girl with pale skin who had shoulder lengthed light turquiose hair with bangs covering her head. She had a blue and white cut off long sleeved shirt with black leggings and blue sneakers. The other was a man who had sliver coated hair, dark brown eyes, a long sleeved t-shirt with dark blue jeans and grey shoes. The man held a gun in his right hand while the girl held it with her left.

Ever since 's business was created my dad joined contributing just about every cent in his pocket to give Benham city a better name. The both of them seemed to be really good companions. Im pretty worried about him.. If he was engulfed by the intense heat waves or it he's lying down helpless. I continued to walk seeing some very strange but familiar faces such as Andrew's dad who started working at the tower 2 year back.. I remember me and Andrew being airheads to his dad asking him many quiestions about the towers construction. He looked rather torn and brusied up it didnt look like he was going to be able to lift his self up. If Andrew was here at this very moment he would curl up into a ball and start crying. Every men i saw so far looked pretty badly injured. My heart started to race could my father have the same fate? Should i lose hope on his survival?

Phoebe's Pov: The mission that Daniel had given me was to wipeout any survivors who remain stable. Daniel was the captain of the Eagle squad.. my homes to be on my terms. I didnt quite understand what kind of relations have these men had with the Magma squad. "Phoebe." Daniel said in a serious tone "We need to kill Chris Nash, the founder and creater of this business. He plans to give the Magma squad the exact information we need and that information is about getting passed the Great Divide." I gave him a neutral expression and started loading the gun with bullets... his last name sounded familar as if i knew someone with that last name. I had a feeling Daniel was making a mistake. I saw a boy with green tinted goggles kneeling down on his knees next to a man who looked like him. Daniel crossed his arms " That boy isnt worth killing its not like he carries any valuable information to our use." I looked at Daniel to see a rush of anger take over his soul.

Ceylan's Pov: I was thankful that my dad was still breathing i held his warm hand close to my heart. My father looked at me with a painful expression while i returned a worried one back. "Ceylan." He asked softly "What are you doing here." he sat up. I took a breath "I wanted to save you i dont want to lose you." He placed his left hand on my shoulder "I..I dont think i will make it considering the amount of blood i lost." he had many cuts along his arms along with a huge flame mark that started gushing out blood. My voice trembled "D..Dad." he forced a smile to appear causing my heart to sink. What was wrong with my dad? I stood up pulling him up to his feet.. their was no way i would leave him to be caught in the fire. He limbed on his right leg i quickly wrapped my arms around his waist to keep him stable. "C..Ceylan." He said softly. I was pulling all my weight i refuse to leave him just then a boy with light brown shaggy hair who was on a red liftboard appeared at the tower the face of the boy looked similar to Guren. "You really have changed from a year ago." he continued. I tryed to keep my mind on escaping the flame but i couldnt help but smile my father and i were never this close before. My vision started to become foggy i couldnt afford to pass out when my dad is in need of help. I wanted him to reconize me as a hero.. I continued to push myself past the intense flames, fear started to consume my soul again. My knees buckled together falling towards the ground my fathers arm saved my fall "You look pretty tired besides i should be the one protecting you." My eyes began to water he lifted me up and started dashing through the flames.


	7. Death of My Father

Guren's Pov: My mind was set on my father from what i've seen many men were lying against the ground wounded. The fires heat grew strong i was started to sweat alot. I heard a bullet shot near from me my heart started racing.. someone was still alive? Rushing over to the destination of the sound i saw my father lying helpless and two strange people holding guns with them. "I dont know what your talking about." my father pleaded looking at the man. The man gave him a cold glare "Of course you know you just dont want to tell me." No one noticed me watching the conversation except the girl standing next to the man. "Chris tell me how to cross the Great Divide! Or i'll kill you!" The man shouted making a fist with his left hand.. the girl tapped his shoulder with her index finger "Daniel, this man seems innocent." Daniel ignored her commet and growled at my father who got up from the ground. Didn't a man with a strange cloack mention something about a Great Divide?

my father was about to get killed and i was only watching them shout.. I had to take action before i knew it i stood in front of my father giving Daniel a look of rage. Daniel grinned " Hn, let me guess the son of this pathetic father. i have no interest in you so get lost if you know whats good for you." My fathers eyes widened "I thought i would never see you again... Guren." I kept my eyes on Daniel and gritted my teeth "Leave him alone! What do you want from him anyways." Daniel smirked "You wouldn't understand you should realize your fathers an evil man giving information to the Magma squad." What was the Magma Squad? What did my dad do? My father placed his hand on my shoulder causing my cheeks to turn pink "I.. I want to know the reason i wasnt allowed back home again." I turned to him. He smiled weakly "I wish i could tell you but i would have my throat slit if i did.. Im guessing you already seen your mother." I rolled my eyes "From what i remember the women who left me at a young age... The one who ruined the bond we had. How could i forget." My father crossed his arms "You cant blame her for getting ill. She loved you alot Guren in fact you were the first person on her mind while she was away." I looked down to the ground "I was a failure in her eyes she never said the words i love you to me. Connor was everything that she wanted."

My father sighed "Guren look at me!That is what you are assuming. This family isnt complete without her." I looked up to him with a saddened attitude "I cant except her back into my life! Connor and Zoey are her new light. She may love me but i just dont feel the same about her." My father had a look of disapointment written across his face " I never expect a son of mines to say such words. Guren what have you become." I grew angry there was nothing wrong with me "Im not your son anymore! I dont even live with you. If you really were my father you wouldn't keep secrets to yourself. I knew she manipulated you!" I turned away from him and walked away from him standing back at my original spot. It was useless on asking him if he was going to return a crappy answer. What was i in his eyes chop liver! Another shot was blasted on to my father from Daniel who looked like he lost all of his patience. "I Hate you!" I screamed at my father who looked shocked. My feelings of anger dominated sadness, jelously and loneliness. What kind of parent ignores the feelings of their own child? the only way i would know the answer to my loneliness was to explore on my own. With the last bullet giving a direct hit on to his heart he collasped on the ground with blood pooling around him. I know now that i could never take back the painful words i said to him. Since he is now dead, and can no longer hear my voice. Before i could leave the tower a pinkish substance was forced down my throat by Daniel who pulled my close to him. "What are you doing." I asked weakly my eyes started to close "You'll see." He replied i tried to break away from him but his hand squeezed the living daylights out of me his thumb pressing against my throat.

Phoebe's Pov: I watched as Daniel was choking Guren's breahte. Im suprised that Guren hasnt reconized me yet. I wonder what its like to have parents. For me the Eagle Squad was my home along with Nirvana. "That shoud do it." Daniel said letting Guren collaspe on to the ground "Why did you do that?" I looked at Daniel with confusion. He cleared his throat "We cant have him telling anyone about us. It would be best to take him along with us i feel that he has something that we need." with that being said he picked him up and placed him on his shoulders. Heading back to the plane we both grew silent i wonder how those familes are feeling.


	8. The Dream

Toxsa's Pov: I was lying down against the soft grass looking at the clouds form various of shapes. My sister was next to me giggling. The sun was shinning down on the river near us. It was the first time that we both spended some time together. I felt safe and unharmed.. Guren, Ceylan and Chooki were sitting down on a small wooden bench talking to each other. It was the first time in a long time that everyone was gathered up and enjoying their selves. I felt Wakamei's hand rest on to my hand. The feeling of her warmth being placed on me had caused my stomach to be in knots. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"I just love being out here with you.. it makes me happy." She said looking at me with a sweet smile. My cheeks turned pink "M..Me to sis." was all that I could say to her. I scratched me hair with my index finger and let out a hysterical laugh which caused her to giggle even louder. I stood up stretching for a couple of seconds "Hey I'm going to be right back.. okay?" She took a short breath and smiled "Alright." I walked to the bench my friends were sitting on and smiled awkwardly. Ceylan stuck his tongue out "Hey microchip what's up." Chooki chuckled at the smile I gave out, Guren looked distracted staring at the clouds.. sometimes I wonder what thoughts go around his head. Ceylan's mouth started to water "Man! I wish I could have some lime parfait right about now." Chooki crossed his arms and sighed "Is that all you ever think about shesh you sound hopeless. Ceylan gave him a angry look "I wouldn't be talking sports fanatic you have a lot of problems!" The both of them continued to tease each other. I stood in front of Guren which turned his attention right at me. He blinked a couple of times and smiled softly at me " Hi Toxsa." I looked at him with concern "What's wrong dude? you haven't said a word yet. You've been having a lot of mood swings lately." He looked down at the grass with a sullen expression "Do you ever find yourself looking back into the past.. or finding yourself making a very painful decision." Usually words like those would make me think to much but I couldn't help but to return a feeling of happiness "Actually to be honest it never occurred to me to look back until I was arguing with my sister. The actions that I took really got to me." He looked back up to me smiling "Oh I see." I grinned "Don't be such a glum enjoy yourself okay!" He chuckled lightly and nodded.

"Hey Toxsa!" Wakamei called out "Come back I got the picnic set up." a picnic? my mouth started to water "I'm Coming!" I dashed to her with a huge smile across my face "I'm starving lets eat!" Wakamei smiled and grabbed a small piece of bread from a wooden brown basket that was in front of her. I knelled down on my knees and took a green apple. We were both quiet until Wakamei cleared her throat "Don't you wish life could always be like this?" She looked at me with a curious expression. I looked back and nodded "Yeah of course I mean who wouldn't." She smiled softly and held me hand "We rarely spend any time together and now that we do my wish has been fulfilled." I raised a eyebrow "Your wish? I thought that you cant stand me." She gave me a you are ridiculous look "Oh Toxsa.. that's not true I mean there are times were you really tick me off but I always felt a sense of loneliness.. I need you around." I smiled at the thought of her words "Is that really true? well no need to worry were both together now... right?" She nodded and leaned closer to me whispering "I couldn't have asked for a better brother." my cheeks turned a bright red "Hey don't get gushy!" She leaned back and laughed "Do you really have to be like that?" I crossed my arms and pouted "I am not!" She continued to laugh "Okay whatever be like that." I took a large bite out of my apple and looked at the river. It was awkward for me and Wakamei to actually bond without arguing.. But on the other hand it felt really nice to actually have a conversation with her. I smiled awkwardly and scratched my head "So what do you want to do after we finish up eating?" She took a smile bite out of her bread and placed her finger on her chin. "How about we walk around together." I took a small water bottle out of the basket and sighed "Walking isn't my type of sport.. but just for this once I will make a exception." she took another small bite out her bread and looked at me "Whenever your finished we can head out." I gulped a whole mouth full of water and nodded. It took both of us about 10 minutes to finish up our food. Call me crazy but the thought of walking long distance made my stomach sink. Wakamei stood up and gave me a cold glare "Don't act like that." I sighed and stood up.

The scenery of my dream changed I was now in a small garden with Wakamei. My friends were no longer with me but instead a girl with scarlet long hair was standing in front of us holding a rose in her left hand. She wore a knee lengthened snow white dress with black leggings that went down to her ankles tagged with grey flip-flops that looked worn out. She had a smile that reminded me of happy puppies "Welcome to the secret garden of dreams." Me and Wakamei exchanged looks and looked at her "The secret garden of dreams?" She nodded and giggled "Yes this place is sacred meaning that no one really knows about it and its hidden." There were flowers of all types around the fenced garden like Roses, Daisies, Sunflowers, Lilies, and Tulips. "Why is the garden called that?" I asked "Does this garden belong to anyone." "It belongs to a young women name Sa... I mean no it doesn't belong to anyone. This place is mainly for people who find their imagination drifting them to the world of dreams which is where you have been. But also for people who find their minds to become curious wanting to discover answers they wish they knew." She pretty much described me clearly. Wakamei stood near a pile of daisies observing the textures of them.

The girl looked at me with a face filled with joy eyeing me to follow her. We both were walking on a thin white lane that lead us north. Silence had filled the both of us for a while until she cleared her throat "I'm going to show you something." I looked at her "What is it?" she bit her lower lip and looked at me "Well we will be heading to the sacred cherry blossom tree just a few kilometers from here." I raised a eyebrow with confusion "Sacred Cherry Blossom? what's that?" She grew silent which irritated me. I hate it when people tell you something and they never care to explain what it is. Once we ere at the cherry blossom tree the girl gave me a heart warming smile and picked up a fallen petal from the tree. "This tree." She said looking at the petal "Is losing its light.. these petals are dying now. It was planted by a young man who grieved over his lovers death. It kills me to see the tree crying in pain." Their was a small rip grave placed in front of the tree a name was printed in bold black words. I squinted my eyes to read the name.. the name of the lover was Sakuya. "Listen." She said softly "You need to leave this place addmediatly.. find the answer to your questions, be courageous and strong, You.." "Hold on." I stampered "I haven't even caught you name.. who is Sakuya? How can the tree be healed?" She chuckled lightly and smiled "You have to find these questions on your own." I gritted my teeth and yelled "Oh come on! What's with all this secretcy.. I just want.." she wrapped her arms around me cutting me off "we will meet again soon I promise you that.. its just that im running out of time. I can sense your consciousness kicking in. Toxsa.. this is farewell for now." my eyes widened in shock "How did you know my name?" She looked up to my face causing my cheeks to burn up "I know just about everything about you.. we will meet when your active.. this is goodbye for now." We both locked eye contact.

A flash lightning appeared causing my eyes to open up to a dark room. I had many questions clouding up my mind.. were dreams connected to real life? my body felt quite heavy. I was lying in a soft bed in a hospital room with a tall young blonde haired doctor standing next to me. She gave a relieving breath and smiled "Great you finally woke up I just had to run some blood test while you were unconscious." my mouth felt numb I couldn't speck but only think about that girl.. how much does she know about me.. and also about my sister... where was she?


	9. A Newcomer

Matthew's Pov: Everyone on board was waiting for Daniel and Phoebe to return. I didn't quite understand why Chris Nash was suppose to die. Me and Zia were sitting down on a small brown couch near the window. I was looking outside the stars while she was looking down at her feet. It makes me wonder why no one was never allowed to step foot outside this plane. Tara was sitting on Daniel's silver coated leather chair with her arms folded in anger. Sometimes I wish I could be as free as the stars are. Driving myself away from the stars I turned to stare at Zia's dark purple long hair. She waved her hand over my face causing my body to jerk backwards. "What was that for." I frowned "You were being awkward again." She replied admediatly untucking her short white shirt from her short blue skirt. "and besides it was unpleasant." footsteps were approaching the front door to the plane since all doors were automatic inside the noise was noticeable. Once the front door slide open Daniel and Phoebe walked inside. Tara was the first person to speck in anger "What took you so long." Daniel as usual sighed and yelled "Wiping out the entire tower doesn't take that fast to accomplish." She grit her teeth and adjusted her short black hair with her right hand "Your such a idiot you know that." Zia stood up and raised a eyebrow at Daniel "Who is that kid?" Daniel looked at Zia and said "this is the son of Chris Nash. I believe we are going to need him." I looked at the wounded boy with concern "What for?" Zia asked. Daniel handed the boy to Phoebe "Take him to one of the empty rooms on deck." She nodded and did as she was told. Why would Eagle Squad need that boy? What was his name? What's his story? I couldn't help but wonder. Everyone on board had a story that created the kind of person they were. Tara made a face at Daniel and frowned "We need to be taking off soon. We don't want anyone knowing that we were here." Daniel made a I know already expression and pushed Tara out of her chair taking over the controls that operate the plane. She landed on her rear end and growled "What was that for shesh don't you have manners." He grinned and let out a laugh "Why don't you stay in Guren's room to watch over him." She sighed and stood up "Fine then but your going to be flying the plane all night." he rolled his eyes and became silent.

Tara's Pov: sometimes I don't even remember why I even joined Eagle Squad. I walked down the clear white hallway. There was only one free room available on bard and that was the red and white coated door next to Matthew's door at the end of the hallways. right when I arrived his door slid open only to my dismay I saw Phoebe.. she was placing a wet damp towel on his forehead. Phoebe and I rarely communicate. I was envious of her not that she was younger then me but the fact that Daniel only really cares about her and no one else on board. What makes her so special? Phoebe looked at me with a neutral expression. I on the other hand returned a I will kill you if you don't leave glare. She walked out of the room quietly leaving the 2 of us alone. Heartless was all I could think of. Who knows when he will wake up.

Guren's Pov: I was knocked out for a couple of hours. All I could think about was that pinkish substance... what was the effects?.. was it life threatening. I heard a rather unpleasant voice whisper something. I opened my eyes to find myself in a small room with white walls that were breathing. That same unpleasant voice made a chuckling sound "Oh wow you've finally awake took you long enough." I saw a young women who had short black silky hair, having a rather revealing yellow tank top with a short white blouse tagged with blue sandals giving me a uncomfortable stare that made me flinch. Trying to ignore the intense stare she was giving me I looked around to see that I was lying on a soft sleeping bag the room was entirely empty . "excuse me." I said looking back at the young women "where am I?" She smiled and replied " Your on a plane of course." I sighed "I mean this doesn't look like any normal plane." She took a breath and continued smiling "All you need to know is that your safe now." I nodded and rubbed my eyes with the back of my palm "it was very nice of you to give this damp towel." She looked away form me and said "I wasn't the one who placed the towel on you.. Phoebe did." her name clicked in my brain the way a boomerang would turn back around after you throw it. "Phoebe? She's here right now." The young women nodded "I don't think you'll be leaving in awhile... get to know everyone on board." I gave her a rather questionable stare and eventually covering it up with a smile. She grinned "Starting off with introductions my names Tara Hanato.. you'll be seeing my almost all the time." I got out of the sleeping bad and stretched my arms forward. Tara crosses her arms making her way to the automatic door "come with me. there's something that I want to show you."

Tara's Pov: Instead of walking left back to the main deck with Daniel. I decided to take a right leading him to the basement where all our robots were. This boy.. is the son of Chris Nash? I don't really see what Daniel need with him. A boy who doesn't know what in the hell is going on. "Um Tara, where are you taking me?" the boy asked curiously. I continued to cross my arms and replies "You'll figure out when we arrive.. I haven't caught your name kid." He smiled softly "My names Guren Nash." We both walked down a dark staircase and stood in front of a rusty brown door. I grabbed the know and twisted it to the right opening the door to our weapon room where all supplies are stored. A obnoxious girly voice called out to me "Hi Tara! what's up." I groaned lightly and glanced to see Twilight smiling wide. "What are you doing here?" I asked glaring at her. She sighed "Well you see Joshua was being unfair again and decided to play cards with Matthew and im stuck with the kids. They wont leave this room." I turned to Guren who had his eyes wandering all over the room "Guren." a look of nervousness appeared "Im going to leave you in charge of the kids for awhile." he sighed and nodded "sure but for how long?" Twilight squealed and pinched his cheeks "Isn't he cute!? I could just kiss him." Guren's cheeks turned a bright pink. She wrapped her arms around him "Your such a cute fella! How old are you? Can I keep you." Guren's entire face was a light shade of red "ehhh please let me go!" I couldn't help but smile "Heh this is Twilight's nature Guren. Once she knows you very well she will start to act sane." Twilight released her grip on Guren and giggled "Good luck we will be back in a couple of minutes warning you they can be a handle." I grabbed Twilight's wrist marching the both of us out of here "I think he can handle it." I whispered


	10. Voices From the Shadows

Chooki's Pov: I admit im crazy staying at the field till 2 in the morning... My parents would freak out and scream at me. The field was 4 miles away from my house my legs felt like jelly and sweat was dripping down to my shirt. It took me about a good 10 minutes to reach 2 miles, where the Benham City Bridge was. I wiped my forehead with the back of my right hand to only find lots of sweat lying on my skin. I had this strange feeling in my gut that something was wrong. The city felt completely dead to me.. as if someone had murdered every single soul that stands in the city. The thought of bring the only living person brought chills down my spine. A sudden strong gust of wind blew against my face causing Goosebumps to appear on my arms. Then again who would be walking around at 2. A feeling of sorrow consumed my heart. I couldn't stop thinking about the moments me and my friends have shared... What happened to them? Where was everybody? Friendship was suppose to be a bond that would last forever but only to see friendship turns its back on me has caused me to be walking alone with many questions that rattle threw my mind. Ever since Villus has been defeated on Quarton all of us have went our own separate ways. we never hang out anymore. It wasn't hard for me to let go of the past like Toxsa but I need to have a reasoning behind their ways. I needed to reunite with..

A mysterious but concerning boy's voice spoke out to me causing my trail of thoughts to crumble "Are you lost in your thoughts?" the voice was coming from under the bridge. I walked towards the sound of the voice "You'll be consumed by the darkness if you come any closer to me." he said a little above a whisper. My feet were glued to the ground once he said that. "Who are you?" I asked. He gave out a laugh "Whoever you want me to be." I grit my teeth in irritation "Who are you? Im not in the mood for any crap." a moment of silence has appeared for a couple of seconds. From the shadows I could see the body figure, the boy took a step forward and cleared his throat "I believe you are Chooki Mason, am I correct? the possessor of the yellow corebrick." my eye's lit up and my heart started to race... Who was this guy? and what kind of information did he know about me. "A friend will one day turn their back against you, their eyes seeking the darkness as their only companion that friend will shut their selves away from the rest of the world to gain their revenge." he spoke coldly "Don't be surprised if that friend turns out to be one of your closest friends. My question to you is..." his voice fainted for a moment then continued "will you be able to help that friend recover or will you brutally beat them until they lie unconscious to bring their senses to them." I placed my index finger on top of my chin "I never thought of that..."

He cleared his throat "I will leave that decision to you." I could hear his footsteps going towards me. I gulped nervously and saw the complete figure of the body he wore a silver cloak that covered most of his face and body... he was thin. The only thing that caught my attention was the smirk he had on his face "Farwell Mason..." He said softly. I looked at him with a bit of confusion written on my face "Hold on a second how do you know me? and why say crap about friendship?" He crossed his arms "Don't make me laugh you think friendship can last forever. I don't believe in shit like that. Im giving you a heads up on what may happen." I lowered my eyes to the concrete "A betrayal? My friends? I need to unmask this guys disguise." I thought to myself. The boy took a breath and started mumbling something.. the minute I looked up shifting away from my thoughts he disappeared back into the shadows of the bridge. I wiped the side of my cheeks with the back of my cheeks with the back of my right hand only to find a few sweat drops lye on my hand. "Time" I thought I couldn't waste any more time my folks would've already called the police by now. "Chooki." the voice said softly my eyes glanced back towards the bridge.

"Don't be surprised if one of your friends turns against you... I will be seeing you again and when we meet again I might just let you in on what's happening to your so called friends." with that being said my mind started to question him.. what can he possibly know about the team? I got to follow him.. who knows if I will ever really be seeing him again. He started walking deeper down into the shadows I knew that a whole squad team could be after me thinking that im some lost child. If the shadows could consume my soul then I already would've been dead meat from all the fights from Vilius. Once he was at a far distance I quickly and silently took a step threw the shadows.

It's about time that I gain all the answers to my questions.


	11. Fight With Myself

Beni's Pov: I was lying down on my bed in my apartment staring at the ceiling... I still cant let go of the fact that the entire worlds has been saved a year from tomorrow. Its hard to believe that I actually have friends now. I was wearing my knee length icy blue night gown with a ribbon at the back. "Your not good enough." my self conscious beated "there all pretending to like you." the only source of light I had was a small candle that dimmed my room. The candle reminded me of life and how short it was. "You don't need friends to survive." it said "They think your worthless." the feeling of neglect was taking over me. I want to feel Gen's soft warm hands being wrapped around me. He along with Guren were the only ones who could resurrect my happiness. I remember... the day my father died.. it scar me for life that I never cared until his existence faded... that I never got to say that I loved him.

Flashback (One Year Ago)

Beni's Pov: I was sitting at the waiting room of the hospital with my head hung low, my bangs covering my eyes. My father had lung cancer and was having surgery. Why did I even bother showing up? He never held me close to him.. he not once had made me smile.. but the fear of being alone had gotten to me "What's wrong?" a familiar soothing voice asked. I lifted my head to see Guren giving me a concerning look. I smiled weakly "Nothing..." He raised a eyebrow and sat next to me "I know there's something on your mind. Whatever it is I wont leave your side." my cheeks turned a bright pink returning a thank you expression. Guren smiled softly "Don't worry to much Beni, Im sure everything will be alright." he said reassuring me. I could tell that he himself was afraid his eyes started trembling not to mention that he had no clue what was going on. "Beni." Guren called softly biting his lower lip nervously "Do you mind telling me what's going on." I took a breath and crossed my arms "I told you there's nothing wrong." he grew silent and held his hands together.

"Hn, you seem rather lonely." a very familiar voice spoke. Guren smiled softly "took you long enough Gen." He rolled his yes and sat on the left side of me while Guren sat on the right. He looked at me with a worried expression "let me guess family issues." I nodded slowly and sighed "My dad is suffering with lung cancer.." Guren's eyes widened "Oh Beni.." he said sullen. I smiled at him weakly and giggled "Don't worry he has many heath problems and usually situations turn out alright in the end." Guren made a curious expression "I wonder how long we have to wait here?" Gen folded his arms "I guess until we know the outcome." Did your studies of Quarton mean more then your own daughter? Was I of any importance to you? I felt like a stupid bitch worrying about some rodents life. I smirked and chuckled "Hn why did I even bother showing up for someone who was meant to die. His life was meaningless.. in my eyes he will forever be known as the bastard who didn't spend time with his own daughter.. such a waste of space in this world. A father who deserves to go to.." Gen slapped my face hardly and growled "Enough Beni! his life was brought into this world for a reason. I know you and your dad aren't on good terms and that he paid more attention to Quarton. But that doesn't give you the right to curse him!"

My eyes widened from the amount of pain against my cheek my blood began to boil "Gen you idiot!" I screamed loudly "You don't understand anything! He wasn't even a father to me! You would say the same thing if your dad was going to die!" Gens bangs covered his eyes "My father commit suicide when I was young.. you should be grateful that both of your parents are still alive." his voice sounded hurt but angry "you never changed Beni your hearts still as hard as stone." I took a deep breath and hugged Guren. He looked at me with shock and disappointment but pulled me close to his chest. I could hear his heart beat race, his chest was warm and brought tears to my eyes. The only person who held me this close was my mother his arms were wrapped around me like a blanket "Gen." He said "there was no need to slap her with such force. She's in a lot of pain." Gen rolled his eyes and said "Your going to easy on her Guren." He turned his head to me "stop acting defenseless and weak in front of Guren." I clutched on to Guren's shirt and buried my face deep in to his chest.

Gen was a bastared... a low life who should've been murdered. A doctor with chocolate brown wavy long hair approached us with her left glove covered with blood "The surgery was a fail.. he died in the middle of it but.." She grabbed a small silver coated necklace out of her pocket. The necklace had a cross attached to it "he wanted you to hold on to this." she handed the necklace to Guren who placed it on to my hand. "Ms. Beni" the doctor said "he has mentioned that you were a special key chain to him. Your life is even more precious then his very own. the thought of you had made him teary eyes. He felt lousy and ungrateful for leaving you in the cold." I looked up to the doctor who was on the verge of tears "All he wants is for his daughter to smile and enjoy life." I released my grip on Guren and sat up "Is that so? Is that really how my father feels about me. or are you just saying that for me to care about him?' the doctor looked down and replied "I would never lie to anyone." I stood up and threw the necklace at Gen "Keep it you low life! It was about time he died! Now my life will be more peaceful." I stormed out of the waiting room and held myself tightly.. No one understands me... I am forever alone

(End of Flashback)

I wiped away the tears that were racing down my face. Guren.. I want to see you again.. you were the only one who filled my heart with joy.


End file.
